7 jours pour que tu m'aimes
by JulienBENNIN
Summary: REBONJOUR! (arrivée inattendue) Et oui, je me remets à One Piece ET MÊME je TRAVAILLE! *ohhhhh!* Sanji, coureur de jupons en temps normal est pris d'une soudaine pitié envers Zoro (charmant) et lorsque ce dernier lui avoue ses sentiments, il lui laisse une chance de le séduire... PS: dans le dernier chapitre, y aura du lemon JE PENSE on verra si vous êtes sages... Forever YAOI


**Déclaration ?**

Assis sur le pont contre la rambarde, Zoro immergea de son sommeil. Il faisait bon, et l'air marin venait apaiser les températures. Il se leva. En face, Sanji était appuyé contre la rambarde et semblait fixer la mer. Un mince filet de fumée qui s'élevait laissait deviner qu'il fumait. Zoro fut étonné qu'il ne soit pas en cuisine alors qu'il devait être aux alentours de onze heures. Il s'approcha.

« Sanji ? Appela-t-il.

Ce dernier sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

-Ah c'est toi...

-On dirait que je t'ai fait peur ? Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Pas du tout, je t'avais juste pas vu...

-Alors que je suis là depuis ce matin ?

-...

Sans réponse. Le sabreur comprit bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, manque d'insultes ou d'engueulades.

-Aller... Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois la personne à qui je peux me confier.

En vérité, il ne demandait que ça, et Zoro l'avait bien remarqué.

-Bon bah... Pas besoin d'insister alors...

Il tourna les talons.

-A... attends ! Se décida-t-il enfin à dire.

L'autre eu un sourire satisfait.

-Alors ?

-... J'en ai marre de courir après les filles... Ça m'amène à rien, je suis toujours célibataire... Mais j'arrive pas à m'en empêcher...

-t'as qu'à courir après les garçons.

Le silence s'installa.

-... OK désolé, c'est con ce que j'ai dit.

-Oui un peu !

Le coq semblait gêné.

-Tu cherches juste une relation stable ?

-Oui.  
-Peu importe avec qui ?

-Oui, du moment qu'on s'aime mutuellement et tout... Pourquoi ces questions ?

Il hésita.  
-Comme ça...

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Il s'arrêta net quelques pas plus loin.

-Sanji ?

-Hum ?

En guise de réponse, il l'embrassa sur la joue et partit pour de bon. Il prit ça pour un signe d'amitié, du moins essaya. Il aurait aimé s'en convaincre mais c'était impossible. Même le geste en lui même témoignait bien plus. Il savait bien que le sabreur voyait plus loin que l'amitié, eux qui pourtant en temps normal se battait et se chamaillaient sans arrêt. Seulement, Sanji lui ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer en couple avec un autre homme, encore moins Zoro ! Il rentra et décida d'ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé avec le bretteur.

Ça faisait déjà une semaine que Zoro et Sanji s'évitaient mutuellement.

-Sanji ?

Il reconnut la douce voix de Nami, qui pourtant venait rarement l'interpeller en cuisine.

-Oui Nami chérie ?

-Tu sais ce qu'il arrive à Zoro ? Il a l'air en pleine déprime...

Son visage changea soudainement d'expression, et bien que ce fut Nami, il ne répondit rien.

-Hein ?

Préférant garder son calme, il dit simplement :

-C'est entre lui et moi.

Sur ces paroles, au plus grand étonnement de Nami, il quitta les cuisines et se rendit au lieu de sa dernière discussion avec le sabreur. Ce dernier dormait, appuyé contre le grand mât. Il fut réveillé par un violent coup de pied dans le ventre.

-Eh ça va pas ?! Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?!

-Qu'est-ce que t'as raconté encore ?! Même Nami chérie est venue m'en parler !

Il se leva, vexé d'être accusé à tort.

-Comment ça « encore » ?! et de quoi tu parles ? J'ai rien dit ni fait à personne alors va te défouler sur quelqu'un d'autre !

Après réflexion, le cook se rendit compte qu'il avait agi un peu précipitamment sans trop réfléchir, et finit par croire à l'innocence de l'épéiste à l'aide d'un léger détail dans les paroles de la navigatrice : « Il_ a l'air_ en pleine déprime... »

Devant son air confus, Zoro le fixait d'un air supérieur, exigeant des excuses.

-Alors ? S'impatienta-t-il.

-OK, c'est bon, je m'excuse...

-Ça me suffit pas !

Il hésita puis, le regardant droit dans les yeux, il murmura :

-Je te demande pardon, Zoro...

Avec un sourire satisfait, le bretteur accepta ses excuses. Une chose le troublait : le cuistot acceptait rarement de se soumettre ainsi au sabreur, même pour de simple excuses. Il utilisa comme prétexte que c'était sous les ordres de Nami.

-Sanji ?

-... Oui ?

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait interpellé de cette façon, ils s'étaient fuit pendant une semaine.

-À propos... De la dernière fois.

Il voyait parfaitement de quoi le bretteur lui parlait, mais il aurait préféré qu'il ne lui remémore pas ce souvenir. Sans réponse. Pendant ces instants de silence, le sabreur s'était rapproché du cuisiner, trop perturbé par ses pensées pour remarquer que la distance qui les séparait n'était plus que de quelques centimètres. Lorsqu'il se reprit, Zoro le fixait, de plus en plus proche. Sanji, lui, ne bougeait pas. Le sabreur attrape doucement ses mains et les serra. Il cherchait son regard, en vain. Le cuisinier semblait visiblement trop embarrassé pour relever la tête. L'épéiste lâcha une de ses mains et releva tendrement le visage de l'autre. Il rapprocha son visage du sien. Arriva le moment que Sanji redoutait tant : il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes et caressa sa joue, puis ses cheveux dorés. Sanji, finissant par apprécier, prit part au baiser. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, reprenant leur souffle, puis recommencèrent, une fois, deux fois, chacun caressant la langue de l'autre avec la sienne.

Le sabreur descendait sensuellement ses mains le long du corps fin et frêle de son cuistot. Ce dernier les attrapa au niveau des hanches. Avec un grognement déçu, Zoro stoppa le baiser et regarder ses mains, toujours prisonnières.

-Si tu veux pouvoir descendre plus bas, dit le cuisinier avec un sourire narquois, faudra trouver autre chose.

-Je me contenterai de ce que j'ai pour le moment.

Il acheva sa phrase en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son beau cuisinier.

-Hum... Mais ça ne te tente pas ?

Il glissa la main droite de l'épéiste dans son pantalon. Avoir un simple aperçu de ce qui l'attendait l'excitait particulièrement. Il rougit mais n'osa pas répondre. Sa main fut retirée de là où elle se trouvait, mais Sanji ne la lâcha pas pour autant et la caressa, comme pour le détendre.

-Je te laisse sept jours.

Zoro releva la tête, alors toujours tournée lui.

-Hein ?

-Si pendant ces sept jours, tu arrives à me convaincre que tu m'aimes et que tu me mérites, je serais à toi. Alors ? Tu t'en sens capable ?

L'idée de l'avoir pour lui seul pendant ne serait-ce qu'une semaine était déjà alléchante, mais cela ne lui suffirait pas. Il le lui fallait définitivement, et pour lui-seul.

-Tu me prends pour qui ? Bien sûr que j'accepte ! Je relève le défi, et tu verras qu'au final c'est toi qui viendra me chercher à genoux !

Avec un sourire satisfait, Sanji embrassa son amant temporaire avant de retourner en cuisine, car il était déjà près de midi et que Luffy commençait à se faire entendre...

La journée se termina normalement et calmement. Quand Zoro se coucha auprès de Sanji, il l'embrassa et mais ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil (venant de lui c'est pas normal...). Il songeait, impatient, au lendemain, sans pour autant savoir ce qu'il allait faire...


End file.
